The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC) is a health and research institute organized as a multihospital consortium involving five full-service community hospitals. The URCC is committed to clinical and basic laboratory research, patient care, and education. All practicing oncologists in each of the five hospitals must, and do, hold at least two simultaneous primary appointments - one in the Cancer Center and one in a University department - and are subject to the policies and procedures of both the Center and the department. Performance sites also include our Canadian outreach satillite in Quebec City, Canada and a consortium CCOP facility in upstate NY. We are ideally suited to participate in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group treatment trials, cancer control studies, and other scientific research activities. Continued membership will enable us to bring the benefits of promising clinical investigations to the cancer community, accelerate the advances in cancer therapy, provide dissemination of information through rapid data collection and publications, and to improve the level of care and treatment to hopefully enhance the length of survival and quality of life in our cancer patients. Data and information from ECOG research projects are presented at regional, national and international meetings and conferences by the Rochester ECOG investigators. Important to this program is that the Cancer Center investigators and staff provide a strong link between laboratory research concepts, such as chemotherapy and radiation sensitizers and protectors, IL-2/LAK cell studies, chemoprevention studies, photo- dynamic therapy, tumor cell vaccine and lymphokine research. The URCC has a longstanding interest and experience in cancer control studies and will provide expertise to this expanded area of research within the ECOG. Key personnel are chairpersons or serve on steering committees of many of the ECOG modality, disease oriented and administrative committees. The URCC is the only cancer facility serving the Finger Lakes Health Region area, with a population of 1.2 million people.